


High I'm Sipping On

by beowvlf



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 4N4D, Bottom Dante, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowvlf/pseuds/beowvlf
Summary: On a sleepy morning Nero wants to try something new. (Spardacest Week fic)





	High I'm Sipping On

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Eating Out" prompt.

 

 

 

  
Waking up early and getting on with his day has been drilled into Nero since he was a little kid. Chapel before breakfast, chores before school. Everything kept to a schedule Nero had little choice in. Dante shook up Nero's life more than he ever intended, more than he'll ever know. Nero would've never believed the things in store for his future.   
  
This morning, he wakes in Dante's bed. There's no rush to leave, and Nero savours these moments of intimacy.  
  
Dante's sleeping flat on his stomach and snoring, naked as usual. Either Nero's a blanket hog, or Dante shoved it away during the night, because he's gloriously bared to the early morning light. Nero props himself up on one elbow. He can't imagine getting tired of waking to this view. It hasn't been long since this was all new to him.  
  
Nero's wandering gaze stops at Dante's ass. It's full and perfectly rounded. With a finger, Nero follows the curve of one cheek. Feeling possessive, he squeezes; and then down to Dante's thighs, working his fingers over all that muscle, until Dante twitches and moans quietly.  
  
Dante's eyes open sleepily, and a smile spreads across his face as he sees Nero watching him wake. He rolls to cuddle Nero into him. Nice, but Nero isn't finished with Dante's ass yet. He squirms out of Dante's hold, and pounces at his target. Nero wants to taste this sweet ass. He bites into Dante's right cheek, leaving an imprint of teeth that fades too quickly.  
  
Nero's too busy leaving bites on Dante's ass to pay attention to Dante laughing at him. That plump, perfect ass. God he's getting hard already.  
  
"Easy there, kid. Don't bite off more than you can chew," Dante jokes.  
  
Nero's moan is muffled around a mouthful of Dante's ass. He switches to sucking a line of marks along the crease between ass and thighs, before he licks over the valley of pressed-together ass-cheeks to hear Dante gasp. It just makes the feral excitement twist in Nero's belly even more.  
  
He grabs Dante's firm cheeks with both hands and spreads them. Dante's hole is dusky pink and inviting. His hot breath near the pucker makes it twitch.  
  
Dante should still be full of Nero's cum from when they fucked last night. The scent of Dante's musk, heavy in the crack of his ass and on his balls, is mixed with Nero's own scent. Nero breathes in and his cock grows harder.  
  
This is as far as he's gone before. Dante's mentioned more than once that he loves getting his ass eaten out, but he isn't putting any pressure on Nero to do it. Like with a lot of things, he's fine with waiting for Nero to figure out for himself if, and when, he wants to try something new.  
  
Nero's pretty sure he wants to go for it. In that moment it seems so hot—tongue-fucking into Dante and giving him the pleasure he craves. Totally worth ignoring any squeamish feelings still rattling at the back of his mind.  
  
Nero nuzzles Dante's balls, before moving further up. He dips in and gives an experimental lick over Dante's hole. The taste is like Dante's scent, turning Nero on unbelievably. And Dante's twitching reaction, the tense expectation building in the body under Nero, is more than enough to make him want to keep going.  
  
Pursing his mouth, Nero kisses over Dante's pucker. He barely hesitates before licking deeper, tasting his own cum in Dante, and his cock won't stop throbbing, feeling stiffer with every lick.   
  
Dante reaches back to lay an encouraging hand on Nero's head. Nero groans against him. He loves every sharp intake of breath Dante takes above him, every pull of his hair in Dante's grip.  
  
Nero feels like his whole body is on fire. He sits back for a moment, stroking his own cock a few times.   
  
"You're so fucking hot, Dante," Nero moans.  
  
Dante looks at him over his shoulder, before letting his head drop again. His smile is as seductive as it can be with his face pressed against the pillow.  
  
"Come on, baby boy, don't stop now. You're doing great," Dante says, giving an inviting wriggle of his hips.  
  
Nero chuckles, and slaps his hands down on that irresistible ass. "Don't worry, old man, I'm not done with you yet."  
  
He smirks and goes right back at it, licking in broad strokes. Dante sighs a little, spreading his thighs wider, giving Nero more room to get at his hole.  
  
"Yeah... that's it," Dante groans, and shivers, pressing his face into the pillow.  
  
Nero curls his tongue, presses deeper. He tongue-fucks Dante in earnest, his breath short, listening to Dante's moans grow louder. He's high on the thrill of it; he wants to see Dante bite the pillow. He hauls Dante's hips up, burying his face in that big ass he can't get enough of.  
  
"Fuck, I'm close, Nero..." Dante lifts his hips higher, and reaches for his cock with one hand.  
  
"Want to feel you come..." Nero says between messy kisses and licks to Dante's hole.  
  
He wants to make Dante desperate, needs to feel him come apart under his touch. Nero slides a finger in alongside his tongue; Dante moans when Nero finds his sweet spot. Soon Dante starts to push back against Nero's mouth, and he knows he has Dante right on the edge. With a final burst of energy, Nero dives in with only his tongue, curling and lapping until Dante's coming. Nero groans as he feels the pulse of Dante's muscles around him.  
  
Nero takes one last taste, before pulling away.  
  
"Dante... I need..." Nero's cock is twitching, wet with pre-cum and he doesn't think he'll last even a minute if Dante touches him.  
  
After Dante scoots away from the wet patch of his cum on the sheets, he manages to focus his attention on Nero. And groans deeply, eyes narrowed in lust as he looks over Nero's desperate state.  
  
"Come here, babe. Come on." Dante settles on his front again, and reaches back to spread himself open.  
  
Gratefully, Nero presses warm and close against Dante's back, and pushes into him in one long thrust. He can't hold back after that. With his next thrust he slams inside Dante, and pounds him hard and fast. Dante gasps and bites down on the pillow, his ass squeezing tight around Nero.  
  
Dante feels so amazing around him, Nero can't hold out against Dante's ass flexing and clenching around his cock—it's enough to send him over the edge. He thrusts once more, buries himself balls deep, and finally lets go. Grinding his hips against Dante's ass, he rides out the last tremors of his climax.  
  
Nero can't resist staying collapsed against Dante's broad back, until Dante grunts and wiggles in irritation. Nero gets the idea, and withdraws to lie on his side next to Dante.  
  
He moves in to get the best view of Dante's face. He looks so sexy: his lips puffy and red from biting them, skin sweaty, still trembling and breathing hard. But it doesn't last long. Too soon Dante recovers enough that the smugness is back in his grin. He props himself up on an elbow so he can better look at Nero.  
  
"You're screwed now, kid. You'd better believe I'm gonna want that every day."  
  
"Shut up." Nero laughs softly, then leans up for a kiss. "I'll consider it."  
  
Dante chuckles against his mouth. Then he pulls Nero into a bear hug, and keeps Nero against his chest, like he'd wanted to when he woke up. As Nero tries to protest getting crushed, Dante pets his head, and looks at him with such a fond expression that it makes Nero's chest feel tight.  
  
"You're so clingy," Nero teases.  
  
" _Excuse_ me for wanting to snuggle."  
  
Nero snorts, resting his head on Dante's chest. He settles in to enjoy a nap, as Dante seems to want to do.  
  
"Wake me up when you're ready to take a shower," Nero mumbles.  
  
"Hmm, you wanna join me?"  
  
Nero doesn't answer, already drifting off with the feeling of Dante playing with his hair.

 

 

 


End file.
